leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Drain Punch (move)
| maxpp= | power= || accuracy=100 | gen=IV | tm4=yes | tm#4=60 | mtb2w2=yes | mtoras=yes | mtusum=yes | na=no | category=Beauty | appeal=3 | jam=0 | appealsc=1 | scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. | category6=Tough| appeal6=1| jam6=0| cdesc6=Shows off the Pokémon's appeal about as well as the move used just before it. | pokefordex=Drain%20Punch | touches=yes | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Drain Punch (Japanese: ドレインパンチ Drain Punch) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. It was TM60 in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Drain Punch inflicts damage, and up to 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to the user as . If this attack deals 1 HP of damage, 1 HP will be restored to the user. Drain Punch has a base power of 60. If HP is restored to the user when its current HP is greater than its maximum HP, its current HP will be set equal to its maximum HP. If the target has the Ability , the user will lose the amount of HP it would have gained instead. If the user is holding a Big Root, the HP restored is increased by 30% (making the restored HP 65% of the damage dealt). Big Root does not increase the damage dealt. Generation V Drain Punch's base PP is raised to 10 and the power is increased from 60 to 75. Generation VI Drain Punch cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Description |An energy-draining punch. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV |STAB='}} Generation V - }} - }} - |STAB='}} - }} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} Generation VII - Poni Plains |STAB='}} By Generation V In other games Drain Punch inflicts damage and restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted. In Gates to Infinity and , ½ of damage dealt will be restored to the user. In Gates to Infinity, the HP restored will be based off the HP lost by the target, while in Super Mystery Dungeon, the HP restored is based off the overall damage dealt. For example, Drain Punch dealing 120 damage to a target with 50 HP will restore 25 HP in Gates to Infinity, but 60 HP in Super Mystery Dungeon. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, then restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It also restores your HP. The greater the damage it causes, the more HP it restores.}} |It damages an enemy. It also restores your HP. The greater the damage caused, the more HP it restores.}} |} |} In the anime |DP101|Barry's Busting Out All Over!}}}} }}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Drain Punch is the only . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吸取拳 吸收拳 |zh_cmn=吸取拳 吸收拳 |nl=Afvoerslag |fr=Vampipoing |de=Ableithieb |el=Γροθιά Αποστράγγισης Grothiá Apostrángisis |hi=ड्रेन मुक्का Drain Mukka |id=Drain Punch |it=Assorbipugno |ko=드레인펀치 Drain Punch |pl=Skrętocios |pt_br=Soco Dreno ( -present, TCG) Soco Drenagem (early anime) |pt_eu=Ataque Chupão |ro=Lovitura Istovitoare |es_la=Golpe Agotador (DP054-DP135) Golpe Fuga (BW065) Drenagolpe (BW070) Golpe Drenado (BW077) |es_eu=Puño Drenaje |vi=Cú Đấm Kiệt Sức }} Category:Punching moves Category:HP-draining moves de:Ableithieb es:Puño drenaje fr:Vampipoing it:Assorbipugno ja:ドレインパンチ zh:吸取拳（招式）